


Piece of Advice

by Struckedstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckedstar/pseuds/Struckedstar





	Piece of Advice

This is a little fic about Jemma Simmons giving a little advice to Natasha regarding Bruce. I hope y'all like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was spending the afternoon at the lab with Jemma Simmons because she was waiting for Coulson to come back and brief her for a mission, and since Jemma was the only one her, she decided to keep her company.

"So...how are you and Fitz?" I asked her, trying to make some small talk.

"Oh, uhm, we're kind of on a break right now. How 'bout you and Dr. Banner? last time I saw you guys you we're getting along really well."

It took a moment before Jemma realized the subject she just opened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for asking. It completely slipped my mind and-"

Natasha Interrupted before she could finish.

"No, no, it's fine. It's actually nice to have someone to talk about it with"

"So, what really happened between you two?" Jemma asked, feeling the need to comfort her friend.

"Well, i mean, obviously, we started as team mates, then one night he saw me crying. He comforted me, we were on the roof. We were both very suicidal so we found comfort in each other. Time passed and we became closer, we both new that there was something there, but neither one talked about it. Then finally, things were starting to look up, we were starting to be more open with each other, you know, flirting. Then Ultron happened, this girl Wanda, she just had to get in our heads. I understand that she was in the wrong state of mind. I mean, getting in my head, was forgivable, but what she did in johannesburg, there were a number of casualities, and alot of people were injured, and they're pinning it on Bruce. Anyways, that's when everything went downhill, He told me he needed to leave, I told him I would come with him, He said I couldn't, that he's too dangerous, kinda pissed us off, but we made up after. I got kidnapped, he saved me, told me that he wanted to run together, I said lets finish the job, I kissed him, told him I adored him, then pushed him off a cliff to get him to transform, we fought side by side, then I went and performed the lullaby, only to be interrupted by Ultrons showering of bullets, he saves me again, he goes back, climbs on the jet, and now I don't even know if he's still alive"

Yup, they had a pretty fucked up relationship. Her mind is telling her to just forget and move on, but at her heart is telling her otherwise.

"Woah, that's intense Natasha, I'm really sorry" Jemma didn't know what to say, she knows how timing can be such an ass sometimes.

"My mind is telling me to just forget about him and move on, but deep inside, I want to hold on to him, to us, even though there's not much to hold on to, you know. I'm just worried, and scared. The government said that if he's not found by Thursday Bruce is going to be officially and legally dead. And I just keep wondering, what if he's really gone."

"Piece of advice, I think in a situation like this, you should start listening to your heart and put your mind aside for a while. I mean, for once just let yourself feel something, just let it all out, you know."

"Thanks Jemma"

"Also, I wanna help find Doctor Banner. He's been gone six months and still no trace of him. You mean alot to Bruce, and I know that because I asked him once about you two and he said and I quote "She undertsands me in ways that other people don't and I feel the happiest when I'm around her, she's also the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I'll always be thankful for her, I just don't want to push her away" end quote. Bruce never wanted to leave you, it was the last thing he wanted, and the fact that there are literally no traces of him whatsoever is getting me really worried. Something must've happened to him, Natasha. So, if you need any help finding him, I will not hesitate to help"

The first part of what Jemma said made Natasha's heart flutter, and the second half made her worried. She was right, It has been some time since he's gone missing and it's odd that they hadn't found a single trace of him.

"Thankyou Jemma. Also, I'm sorry about you and Fitz, I hope you guys work it out."

"We will, we always do. But remember, you don't have to move on, because people like us, we don't move on. We take these people with us, keep them locked up in our hearts, and visit them from time to time. Because, those memories are worth holding on to, and these people are a big part of who we are."

Natasha's only reply was a small nod. She's more than thankful that she has a friend like Jemma that's there to help her.

And she just might take her advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this fic is like super Clichè, it was way better in my mind but whatever I'm dond writing it so I might aswell share it right?

anywaysss, plsss comment requests and prompts, I really enjoy writing bruce and nat, so pleasee feel free to ask.

xoxo!


End file.
